This invention relates generally to portable seats, and more particularly concerns a seat usable in multiple modes one of which is stadium seating.
Stadium seats or benches are exceptionally uncomfortable as they are typically without backs and are narrow as well as hard. There is need for a means to alleviate this discomfort; however, no way is known, to my knowledge, to modify existing stadium seats to achieve this objective, without permanent re-construction.